When I Was Your Man (TaeKookVKook)
by paopaonim
Summary: Based on When I Was Your Man songs. special buat Jungkook yang makin sexy bikin noona noona khilaf . TaeKook/VKook YAOI BxB BTS ONESHOOT


Songfic special : When I was Your Man

.

.

.

VKook

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung POV

 _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku dan meraba ke samping ranjangku. Kosong. Dingin. Dulu tidak seperti ini. dulu aka nada 'kelinci' kesayanganku yang tidur di sampingku, memelukku mencari kehangatan dan memenuhi ranjang besarku. Sekarang rasanya ranjangku beguitu besar. Begitu luas. Rasanya berbeda saat dulu 'kelinciku' berada disini.

Aku bangun setelah mengumpulkan nyawaku dan sadar dari lamunanku tentang 'kelinci' kecil ku. Aku berdiri dan melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi dan bersiap siap untuk menghadiri acara hyungku.

.

.

Aku menyalakan radio mengisi kesunyian di mobilku. Biasanya ada 'kelinci'ku yang sibuk mengoceh tentang apapun. Namun sekarang tidak ada. Yang ada hanya alunan music favorit kami berdua. Yang diputar oleh salah satu penyiar radio yang sedang aku dengar.

Ah

Lagu ini. laguku dengan kelinciku. Lagu kesukaan kami berdua. Lagu yang selalu kami nyanyikan jika pergi ke karaoke atau di malam hari saat kami sedang cuddling. Mengingat itu malah membuatku jadi mengingat 'kelinci'ku.

Aku mengangkat hadnphoneku yang bergetar

 _Kim Seokjin_

Ah itu kakakku. Aku mengangkatnya dan kata katanya malah membuatku ingin menangis

'Taehyung, maaf tapi apa kau sudah putus dengan Jungkook? Jungkook berada disini dengan Seong Hwa'

Brengsek!

Ternyata 'kelinci'ku sudah mendapatkan penggantiku. Dan dia membawanya ke acara kakakku. Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku.

Aku menjawab seadanya dan menutup telepon dari kakakku dan konsentrasi dengan jalanan di depanku. Mengabaikan air mata yang mulai menetes dari kedua mataku.

Kau tahu Jungkook-ah 'kelinci' kesayanganku. Rasanya sakit sekali disini. Padahal hanya mendengar namamu.

.

.

.

 _It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
 _Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But he's dancing with another man_

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran khusus setelah menunjukkan undanganku pada penjaga di depan. Keluar dengan jas hitam yang menutupi kemeja biru gelap dan dasi sewarna jasku. Aku melangkah percaya diri menuju ruangan dimana pesta itu berada. Masuk ke dalam dan menyapa beberapa kenalanku juga sahabat sahabatku yang turut diundang. Setelah menyapa mereka dan juga menyapa kakakku yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku tahu tatapan sedih dan kasihan. Aku menuju pojok ruangan. Berdiri disana memegang wine dan mengamati sekitar.

Hingga mataku menemukannya. 'kelinci' kecilku ada disana. Menerima sebuket bunga mawar dengan hiasan baby breath putih, lalu bergandengan tangan dimana dia, Seung Hwa menarik tangan 'kelinci'ku menuju kakakku. Dan kau bisa melihat wajah tidak enak 'kelinci' ku ketika bertemu kakakku. Dan mereka kelihatan canggung. Padahal dia biasanya bermanja manja dengan kakakku. Namun sekarang mereka seperti orang yang baru kenal.

Aku menghela nafasku dan merasakan tepukan di sampingku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan sahabtku, Park Jimin dengan kekasihnya, Min Yoongi.

"apa kau menyesal sekarang?" itu suara Yoongi hyung. Aku hanya menghela nafas

"menyesal pun percuma bukan?" kataku dengan senyum kotakku. Yoongi hyung mendecih.

Musik untuk berdansa telah dimulai. Aku bisa melihat kakakku sedang berdansa dengan kekasihnya, Kim Namjoon, lalu aku melihat Hoseok hyung berdansa dengan Jiwoo Noona, kakaknya. Disampingku , Jimin masih membujuk Yoongi hyung untuk berdansa. Dan akhirnya dengan rengekkannya, Yoongi hyung amu berdansa. Ya, Jimin sangat mahir berdansa dan sangat suka dance. Beda dengan Yoongi hyung yang suka tidur dan lebih suka membuat lagu daripada berdansa atau pun dance. Namun mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Mataku memeperhatikan sekitar dan disana aku menemukan 'kelinci'ku seang berdansa dengan Seung Hwa. Dia kelihatan bahagia karena bisa berdansa dan menggerakkan tubuh bongsornya itu. Aku menghela nafas dan meminum wine ku.

 _My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

Aku memang menyesal. Seperti yang Yoongi hyung bilang. Seandainya saja aku bisa bersikap lebih baik lagi. Menurunkan egoku, menurunkan prideku yang setinggi langit. Mungkin aku yang ada disana dengan 'kelinci'ku. Jika kau mau bersabar. Jika saja aku mau mengertinya, mungkin dia tidak akan pergi dariku.

Aku tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Ketika mata kami bertubrukkan sesaat dan dia dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Tanpa melihatku lagi. Dia bahkan sudah tidak membutuhkan ku lagi ku rasa.

 _It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
 _Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But he's dancing with another man_

Aku mengingat beberapa moment kami bersama. Aku tersenyum kecut. Ternyata aku hanya sekali berdansa dengannya. Dan itu disaat dia ulang tahun. Dia bilang dia ingin berdansa denganku. Aku masih ingat kata katanya saat itu

'Taetae hyung~~ Kookie tidak mau hadiah apa apa, tapi hari ini, mau tidak Taetae hyung berdansa dengan Kookie?'

Aku tertawa lirih mengingatnya. Dengan polosnya dia mengajakku berdansa dan meminta kami berdansa sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Aku menegak wineku dan memintanya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

 _Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that  
I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know_

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku yang sudah sempoyongan pada 'kelinci'ku yang sedang berdiri sendiri, menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke luar dari ballroom, menariknay menuju halaman belakang gedung dimana ada taman kecil yang aku yakin 'kelinci'ku pasti suka. Namun aku tidak yakin saat ini dia akan sadar dan suka atau tidak.

"maaf" lirihku. Aku jatuh berlutut di hadapannya dan memegang tangannya

"Jeon Jungkook, maaf" kataku lagi. Aku tahu dia sedang memandangku, namun aku tidak tahu dia memandangku dengan marah atau dengan apa.

"Maaf Jungkook, mungkin ini sangat terlambat tapi aku ingin minta maaf. Maafkan semua keegoisanku Jungkook, maafkan semua ketidak pekaan dan kesalahanku. Maafkan ke anehanku. Maafkan segalanya Jungkook. Aku minta maaf" kataku. Tapi dia hanya diam. Aku beranikan mendongak dan melihat matanya. Aku tahu mata itu berair. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

"maafkan aku Jungkook. Semua salahku. Maafkan aku yang menyakitimu. Maafkan aku yang selalu memarahimu. Maafkan aku yang tidak punya waktu untukmu. Maafkan aku Jungkook maafkan aku. Aku menyesal Jungkook. Maafkan aku" kataku.

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

"Taetae hyung" lirihnya. Dan mencoba menidirkanku. Aku berdiri dan masih menatap wajahnya. Masih sama. Hidung bangirnya, bibir merahnya, mata lucunya dan pipi tembamnya. Semua masih sama. Masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"A-a-aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung" katanya. Aku memandang matanya. Dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kenapa bisa aku menyakiti 'kelinci' ku yang sangat baik ini. kenapa aku bisa menyakitinya. Kenapa aku jahat sekali menyakiti dia.

"Terima kasih Jungkook terima kasih" kataku. Aku tersenyum lirih tiba tiba mengingat dia dengan Seung Hwa

"Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku Jungkook. Aku benar benar berterima kasih" kataku

"melihatmu tadi di dalam. Aku harap, dia berbeda denganku Jungkook" lirihlku. Dia masih menatapku dan aku melihat air matanya hampir tumpah.

"aku harap dia mempunyai banyak waktu denganmu , tidak sepertiku yang tidak bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk mu. Aku harap dia datang pagi pagi, dengan sebuket bunga kesukaanmu, red rose dan hiasan babys breath putih yang masih segar, lalu kalian berkencan dari pagi hingga malam, dengan dia menggenggam tanganmu selama perjalanan, menggenggam tangamu dengan erat namun tetap lembut seolah olah kau akan hilang jika sedikit saja dia melonggarkan genggamannya. Menjagamu, mengajakmu kencan ke tempat favoritmu, menghabiskan waktunya hanya untukmu dan menggendongmu pulang saat kau capai di punggungnya. Aku berharap dia penyanyi yang baik yang bisa menyanyikan lullaby menjelang kau tidur." Kataku, mengngat bagaimana dulu dai pernah menceritakan kencan impiannya yang tidak pernah aku wujudkan. Dan aku bisa melihat air mata Jungkook mengalir di pipi tembamnya. Kedua tanganku yang tadi menggenggam tangannya melepaskan tangannya pelan, menangkup kedua pipi tembamnya dan menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"aku harap dia bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu Jungkook" kataku.

"aku harap dia juga dengan senang hati pergi ke pesta pesta dan acara acara yang kau inginkan, karena aku tahu, Jeon Jungkook mencintai menari. Aku harap dia juga mencintai menari sama sepertimu mencintai menari. Aku harap dia menari sebaik dirimu, mengimbangimu dan dengan senang hati tanpa malu mengajakmu menari dimanapun. Membuatmu senang dengan segala kesukaanmu" kataku lirih

"hiks, Taetae hyung" lirihnya. Aku tersenyum. Mengusap lagi air mata yang dengan bandelnya turun dari mata jernihnya.

"aku harap, dia melakukan semua yang tidak pernah aku lakukan padamu Jungkook. Aku harap dia melakukan semua hal yang dnegan bodohnya tidak aku lakukan dulu untuk membahagiakanmu." Kataku. Sekali lagi aku menghapus air mata di pipinya. Aku mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dan menghapus air mata yang terus turun dari sana. Lalu memberikan saputanganku pada tangannya.

"maaf menghancurkan malammu Jungkook. Aku berjanji ini terakhir kali kita bertemu. Uljima Jungkook." Kataku. Namun isakkannya makin keras. Kau mendudukkannya pada bangku taman disana. Berlutut di hadapannya, menghapus air matanya.

"uljima" lirihku. Aku berdiri. Menghela nafas pelan.

"uljima Jungkook, maafkan aku. Aku memang brengsek. Mungkin kau butuh waktu sendiri. Tenangkan dirimu Jungkook. Aku akan pergi. Aku pikir perpisahan ini aku ingin tanpa tangisan, tapi kau juga tidak berubah masih cengeng. Harusnya, aku tidak usah membahasnya lagi jika itu membuatmu menangis. maafkan aku Jungkook" kataku. Lalu aku melangkah pergi darisana. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terisak.

END TAEHYUNG POV

Jungkook masih menangis mengingat apa yang dilakukan Taehyung padanya tadi. Dia berusaha menekan tangisannya tadi dan ingin menjelaskan pada Taehyung bahwa dia tidak ada apa apa dengan Seung Hwa. Seung Hwa memang menyukainya, tapi Jungkook tidak. Bagaimana tidak, Jungkook masih mengharapkan Taehyung. Jungkook masih berharap Taehyung kembali kepadanya. Berharap taehyung menyesal dan mengajaknya kembali dengannya.

Taehyung memang menyesal tapi dia juga salah paham. Mengira Jungkook dengan Seung Hwa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukannya mengajak Jungkook kembali, Taehyung malah mengucapkan perpisahan permanen terhadapnya. Bagaimana Jungkook tidak sedih. Jungkook merutuk bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada makhluk yang paling tidak peka seperti Taehyung.

Jungkook masih menunduk dan menangis, dan dia bisa lihat sepasang kaki berdiri di hadapannya. Dia mendongak dan segera memeluk si pemilik kaki itu setelah tahu siapa disana. Min Yoongi. Hyung favoritnya

"Y-Yoon-Yoongi h-hyu-hyung hiks t-tae-t-taetae hyung hiks" isaknya. Yoongi memeluk Jungkook menenangkan adik kesayangannya itu.

"ssstt uljima Jungkook uljima" katanya. Semua orang kecuali sahabat mereka akan kaget melihat Yoongi seperti itu. Melihat tampang dingin Yoongi semua mengira Yoongi tidak punya perasaan namun ini untuk Jungkook. Sahabatnya sekaligus adik kesayangannya, maka dingin Yoongi akan luntur.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak pesta Seokjin berlangsung dan Taehyung terlihat kacau, lupa makan dan hanya focus pada pekerjaannya. Jika tidak ada Seokjin yang memaksanya makan, mungkin Taehyung sudah berkahir di rumah sakit. Seokjin akan datang ke kantor Taehyung saat makan malam dan saat makan siang. Memberikan makanan pada Taehyung. Menunggunya sampai Taehyung benar benar memakan makanannya sampai habis, dan steelahnya baru kembali. Seokjin juga sedih melihat adiknya seperti itu. Apalagi mendengar cerita Yoongi, setelah putus Taehyung memang kelihatan biasa saja. Namun sejak kejadian dia berbicara dengan Jungkook, Taehyung speerti hancur. Soekjin tahu Taehyung masih mencintai Jungkook. Seokjin tahu Taehyung pikir jika Jungkook sudah melupakannya dan mendapatkan kekasih yang baru,

Seokjin ingin sekali memberitahu Taehyung namun Namjoon dan Yoongi melarangnya. Mereka bilang ini bisa jadi pelajaran bagi keduanya. Bagi Jungkook agar dia lebih berani dan bagi Taehyung agar dia bisa menghargai Jungkook.

Keadaan Jungkook tidak berbeda jauh dengan Taehyung. Jungkook sering terlihat murung di kelasnya. Tugasnya banyak yang tidak dia kerjakan. Skripsinya bahkan nyaris di tunda hingga semester depan. Harusnya semester ini dia sudah bisa lulus,namun sejak kejadian di taman itu, Jungkook malah semakin hancur. Dia benar benar takut menyampaikan pada Taehyung jika dia belum memiliki kekasih dan masih ingin kembali dengan Taehyung.

Yoongi khawathir dengan keadaan Jungkook, namun jika Yoongi membongkar pada Taehyung, Yoongi takut mereka tidak bisa dewasa dan Jungkook tidak akan berani, jadi Yoongi hanya memberikan semangat dan hint hint agar Jungkook berani mengungkapkan keadaannya pada Taehyung.

.

.

Malam ini, Seokjin tidak menemukan Taehyung di kantornya, Seokjin pikir Taehyung sudah mau kembali ke rumahnya. Jadi Seokjin pergi ke apartemen Taehyung untuk mengantar makanan dan mengecek keadaan Taehyung. Namun sampai disana. Tidak ada siapa siapa. Seokjin bahkan tidak menemukan keberadaan Taehyung disana. Seokjin tentu saja bingung. Dia menelepon handphone Taehyung, namun tidak di jawab. Dengan kalut, Soekjin akhirnya menelepon Namjoon dan mengabarkan jika dia tidak bisa menemukan Taehyung.

.

Sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam dan Jungkook belum juga tertidur. Jungkook mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Hanya tinggal satu bab dan dia harap skripsinya bisa di terima, lalu dia bisa segera sidang. Deadline hingga pendaftaran sidang masih ada 3 minggu lagi dan dia harap dia bisa segera menyelesaikan skrispsinya. Prof. Cho sudah mewanti wantinya karena kinerjanya yang buruk. Jungkook itu pintar, mahasiswa kesayangan, bahkan Mingyu saja sudah santai menunggu sidangnya masa Jungkook yang lebih pintar dari Mingyu masih berjuang dengan skripsinya.

Jungkook menghela nafas frustasi dan mentap nanar layar laptopnya. Hingga suara bel mengangetkan lamuannanya. Cepat cepat Jungkook mengesave skripsinya itu dan mematikan laptopnya, takut takut itu tamu penting dan membuat Jungkook menghabiskan waktu yang lama diluar dan skripsi yang sudah dia buat susah paya tidak tersave. Mengingat sudah hampir tengah malam dan Jungkook fikir mungkin ini tamu penting karena tamu itu juga sudah memencet bel berkali kali. Jungkook membuka pintu dan membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat Taehyung yang kacau dan dengan aroma alcohol yang menguar begitu kuat dari mulutnya. Kemeja putih Taehyung sudah basah karena hujan. Jungkok bertanya tanya apa Taehyung tidak memarkirkan mobilnya di gedung parkir dan malah parkir di outdoor park.

"taetae hyung astaga" kata Jungkook dan segera membawa taehyung masuk

"kookie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mendecak dan segera membawa Taehyung duduk di sofa apartemennya.

"haah" Jungkook menghela nafas, namun dia kembali memekik ketika Taehyung menariknya dan memuatnya jatuh di atas tubuh Taehyung.

"Hyung!" keluhnya. Taehyung tertawa kecil. Tawa yang Jungkook rindukan namun Jungkook benci karena tawa Taehyung diiringi bau alcohol. Ugh, Jungkook kuat minum alcohol tapi dia benci jika sampai mabuk seperti ini.

"Kookie-yaa~~ kenpa Kookie cepat sekali mendapatkan pengganti hyung eoh? Apa Kookie sudah kesal dengan hyung? Apa Kookie sudah tidak mencintai hyung? Kookie-ya~~ hyung sanagat cinta dengan Kookie. Berpisah dengan Kookie saja sudah membuat hyung kacau. Dan sekarang Kookie sudah punya yang baruh, aaahhh, rasanya hidup hyung sudah hancur. Hancur berkeping keeping. Kookie-ya~~" racau Taehyung sambil memeluk Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam mendengar kata kata Taehyung

"kookie-yaaa~~ hyung sangat mencintai Kookie, Kookie itu hidup hyung. Kookie itu segalanya buat hyung. Hyung bodoh sekali ya melepaskan Kookie, sama saja melepaskan hidup hyung" kata Taehyunglagi

"taetae hyung" lirih Jungkook

"iya Kookieee?" kata Taehyung. Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Taehyung

"hyung, kenapa hyung begini? Hyung sudah janji dengan Kookie tidak akan mabuk lagi" kata Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh

"Kookieeeee hyung begini karena Kookie. Karena Kookie pergi dari hyung. Makanya kembali lagi pada hyung ne Kookie, kelinci kesayangan hyung" kata Taehyung. Jungkook terdiam. Taehyung yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran malah menumpuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Jungkook.

"Kookie-ya~ saranghae" lirih Taehyung sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. Jungkook menangis. tangis bahagia. Dia yakin omongan Taehyung itu benar. Dia senang sekali karena Taehyung masih mencintainya. Dia pikir taehyung sudah tidak mencintainya lagi dan merelakan Jungkook dengan yang lain. Namun Taehyung disini dengan keadaan kacau dan mengatakan jika dia mencintai Jungkook. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa lebih membahagiakan dari pada hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung bangun dengan keadaan hangover, tanpa menyadari dimana keadaannya, dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah disana. Setelah dirasa semua selesai, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Jungkook berdiri di sana dengan tatapan khawathir

"taetae hyung, apa hyung masih mual apa hyung pusing? Ini minum tehnya hyung" kata Jungkook sambil meberikan secangkir teh hangat pada Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung. Lalu menerima teh dari Jungkook.

.

.

Setelah meminum teh dari Jungkook dan di paksa mandi oleh Jungkook , disinilah Taehyung. Duduk di meja makan menunggu Jungkook membuat sarapan. Jungkook meletakkan sepiring sup ayam hangat di hadapan Taehyung.

"dimakan hyung" kata Jungkook dengan senyum kelincinya. Taehyung merasa hatinya berdebar. Dia rindu dengan senyum kelinci Jungkook. Senyum yang selalu menyambutnya setiap hari dan membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan Jungkook.

"apa semalam aku mabuk?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook. Jungkook memudarkan senyumnya dan mengangguk polos.

"lalu?" tanya Taehyung

"hyung mabuk lalu kesini malam malam" kata Jungkook. Taehyung memandang Jungkook intens

"hyung" kata Jungkook lagi

"aku tidak berpacaran dengan Seung Hwa hyung" kata Jungkook. Taehyung sedikit tertegun

"hyung salah paham. Seung Hwa hyung memang menyukaiku, tapi aku sudah menolaknya dan dia bilang dia ingin aku menemaninya pergi ke acara temannya dan dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi katanya, dan aku tidak tahu jika itu ternyata acara Seokjin hyung" kata Jungkook lagi sambil menunduk dan memainkan bajunya yang menutupi tangannya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Dia berniat mengajak Jungkook balikan sebelum acara Seokjin namun harapannya pupus ketika melihat Jungkook dengan Seung Hwa.

"lalu?" kata Taehyung dengan nada datar. Dalam diri Taehyung ada keinginan mengisengi kelinci di hadapannya itu

"lalu?" tanya Jungkook sambil mendongak menatap Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk

"Ya lalu kenapa jika kau tidak pacaran dengan Seung Hwa?" kata Taehyung. Jungkook menggerakkan matanya gelisah.

"Aku-aku hanya memberitahukan pada hyung supaya hyung tidak salah paham" seru Jungkook.

"Memangnya kenpa jika aku salah paham? Aku rasa tidak apa apa. Bukannya kita sudah berkahir?" kata Taehyung

"T-Tapi, hiks semalam Taetae huu hyung hiks bilang cinta sama Kookie" kata Jungkook sambil terisak. Taehyung tertegun. Dia tidak tahu jika semalam saat dia mabuk dia mengungkapkan segala isi perasaannya pada Jungkook.

"hiks s-semalam hiks T-Taetae hiks hyung hiks bilang k-kalau hiks ber-hiks pisah hiks dengan Kookie hiks b-buat h-hyung hiks han-hiks cur." Isak Jungkook. Taehyung terdiam mendengarkan semua kata kata Jungkook

"K-katanya hiks hyung hiks bilang hiks kembali den-hiks an hyung hiks" isak Jungkook. Taehyung mengingat ngingat apa yang dia katakan. Dan setelah mengingat sekilas apa yang dia katakana. Taehyung menghela nafas. Berdiri dari duduknya, berlutut di hadapan Jungkook yang masih menunduk dan menangis. taehyung mendongakkan kepala Jungkook. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi chubby Jungkook

"apa hyung benar benar bicara seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk.

"apa hyung berbicara supaya Kookie kembali pada hyung?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook kembali mengangguk lagi.

"Kookie mau kembali pada hyung?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook bergumam dan mengangguk. Taehyung tersenyum, mengusap pucuk kepala Jungkook dan memeluk Jungkook erat.

"sarangahe Kookie" kata Taehyung

"Taetae hyungggg hiks hik hiks" Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat. Taehyung terkekeh kecil, mengusap kepala Jungkook menenangkan Jungkook, melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Jungkook sambil menghapus air mata Jungkook

"uljima" kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum jenaka

"ini tangis hiks bahagia hiks hyung" kata Jungkook lucu. Taehyung terkekeh dan mengusak kepala Jungkook lalu membawa Jungkook kedalam pelukannya lagi.

Setelah Jungkook mulai tenang, Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Jungkook san menguyek uyelkannya seperti kebiasaannya dulu.

"hyunggggg" keluh Jungkook. Taehyung melepaskan tangkupannya dan terkekeh

"jadi sekarang kita pacaran lagi kan hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung menggeleng

"tidak" kata Taehyung. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya kaget

"T-tapi tadi hyung" lirih Jungkook.

"hyung tidak mau pacaran lagi dengan Kookie." Kata Taehyung. Jungkook hampir saja mengeluarkan air matanya sedih sebelum Taehyung melanjutkan kata katanya

"tapi hyung ingin Kookie bertunangan dengan Hyung." Kata taehyung lagi. Sontak saja Jungkook menangis lagi dan memeluk Taehyung

"hiks hiks huweee Taetae hyungggg" tangisnya. Taehyung tertawa kecil. Memeluk jungkook juga mengusap kepala Jungkook.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya

"jadi Kookie tidak mau bertunangan dengan hyu-" belum selesai Taehyung bicara Jungkook sudah menyelanya

"Mau hyung mau ! Kookie mau bertunangan dengan hyung" kata Jungkook dengan mata berbinar binar dan senyum lebar yang memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung terkekeh dan memeluk Jungkook, mengusap kepala jungkook, menciumi kening Jungkook

"saranghae kookie" kata Taehyung.

"nado saranghae taetae hyung" lirih Jungkook dengan senyum bahagianya.

.

.

.

END  
.

.

.

.

A/N: Happy Ending! Akhirnyaaa hehe… gimana gimana? Saya berusaha membuat sedikit lucu Kookienya , kerasa nggak? Apa nggak kerasa humor dari Kookienya? Hehe. RnR jangan lupa yaaaa hehe..


End file.
